Caressing Angel's Wings
by yaoigirl22
Summary: AU:Tim dreamed of many things, he dreamed of flying with his brother and Flock, he dreamed of finding a mate, he also dreamed of one day finding out who he really was. The day of the festival brings not only surprising suitors, but a death that will bring light to who he really is, and what he's destined to be. McNozzo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Warnings: Slash mostly. **

**A/N: Thanks goes to shadowdweller25 for helping!**

* * *

**Caressing Angel's Wings **

**Prologue**

It was the sound of crying that pierced through the night, the sound sad and calling for anyone to come, it made the creature curious as to what was making such a sad noise, following the sound it came upon the river. The trickling water did nothing to hide the crying that seem to be coming from in between two large boulders, with a curious head-tilt the creature made its way over.

It was a Hatchling, a small little Hatchling in a woven basket and nothing to cover its naked skin from the night's chilly air.

Only it didn't smell like one, nor did it have any wings, markings or anything of the sort.

"_At least it stopped crying" _the creature thought, before looking around in hopes of seeing any signs of the young one's parents or any of its own kind.

Nothing but the forest.

A soft gurgle drew the creature back to the unknown young one, his wings folded as he squatted down, the creature gave one last look around before carefully lifting the Hatchling out of the basket. The Hatchling blinked at him before smiling, to which the creature returned with one of his own, never noticing the woven basket get taken by the river along with the leather clad item inside.

* * *

Tobias looked up from his book at the familiar sounds of his son returning, marking his place, Tobias closed his book and made his way to the den, he gave slight frown when he didn't see his son before heading to his son's room. He lifted up the curtain that was the door and was greeted to the sight of his son's broad back, the young one was sitting in his nest, talking softly to something.

"Ron?"

His son jumped and whirled his head around, face looking guilty and a bit panic.

"What did you do?" Tobias asked with a sigh.

"Nothing!" Ron said quickly, "I mean, at least I don't think I did, uh"

A loud squeal drew both their attention, Tobias's eyes narrowed, and stepped closer to his son who tried to use his wings to shield away whatever he was hiding.

With a firm hand he pushed the wings away and was met with the sight of a round face, tuffs of brown hair, and big green eyes.

"Ronald" Tobias heard himself say, voice shaken with some surprise and curiosity.

"Sooooo, can I keep him?"

* * *

"He's a human"

Human, the little Hatchling that his son had found was a human, a being whose whole race was extinct…well believe to be extinct.

"What shall we do Alpha?" asked the Scholar who had identified the young one, "he must have come from somewhere, perhaps he somehow got separated from his kind by the river"

Tobias nodded, "I'll send out a scooting party, until then we'll care for the little one"

A squeal caught the two's attention, they both looked over to the young Alpha who was happily playing with human, cooing and chirping at the baby.

"It's seems young Alpha Ron is getting attached" the Scholar stated.

Tobias nodded, inwardly sighing, if indeed the young Human had others like it, it was going to be Hell trying to get his son to give up the little one.

"Have Michael send out a scooting party" Tobias then said.

The Scholar nodded before doing as he was told.

Several weeks pass after that, Tobias sending out a scooting party to such for others like the little human, with no results, finally after a month, Tobias stopped sending the party out and declared the little one as his own.

"Let's call him Timothy" Ron said, as he feed the slowly dozing human.

Tobias looked up from a letter he had gotten from an ally Flock.

"Timothy?" the Alpha said.

Ron nodded.

"Why Timothy?"

"Because his eyes are the same color as the grass"

"Timothy huh?...It suits him.

The human now named Timothy, yawned.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry I took so long for this! I hope you enjoyed it. **

* * *

**Caressing Angel's Wings **

Big green eyes peeked into the room, landing on the snoring lump of black feathers, quietly little feet made their way over to the lump.

"Big brother"

The lump grunted, wings twitching.

"Big brother?"

Little hands lifted one of the wings, and a little head peeked inside.

"Big brother, wake up"

"Tim" Ron groaned, opening one eye, "do you know what time it is?"

"Time to get up!" Tim said excitedly, bouncing on his feet.

Ron just groaned, closed his eyes and pulled his wings back tightly around him, Tim pouted. The little boy then once again lifted the wing this time crawling inside the feathery cocoon.

"Big brother!" Tim pouted.

"Alright, alright, I'm up" Ron yawned.

Tim cheered, giggling when his hair was ruffle before his brother rolled out of the nest, he watched as his brother stretched his arms and wings, with a pleased groan Ron turned back to his little brother.

"Let me change, and then we'll go, okay?"

Tim eagerly nodded and waited almost impatiently for his brother to dressed, once done Ron picked up his baby brother.

"Ready?" he asked as he left the room, and headed to the large balcony

"Yeah!" Tim said excitedly.

Ron smiled before spreading his wings, with a great flap he was in the air, flying high into the dawning sky, Tim laughing happily into his ear. When they landed, it was on the highest tree branch.

"Just in time" Ron said, after he was settled on the branch and Tim on his lap.

Tim smiled happily, eyes going big as the sun began to rise, it's bright-red colors dancing across the sky.

"Pretty" Tim said.

Ron nodded, before resting his chin on his brother's head and watching the sunrise.

**-NCISNCISNCIS-**

Tobias smiled when he heard the return of his two sons, chuckling at the sounds of his youngest son's excited chatter.

"Daddy!"

Tobias braced himself, grunting when his leg was tackled by a small body.

"Morning Timmy" he said lifting up his son, "did you enjoy watching the sunrise with Ron?"

Timmy nodded, giggling when his side was poked.

"Good, now it's time to eat"

Tobias then placed Tim in his usual seat, where a plate of fruits and a bit of cooked meat was waiting.

"Ronald, when you're finish, make sure the guestrooms are clean" Tobias then said, after he and his eldest sat down to eat.

"Having visitors?"

"Gibbs's Flock"

Ron groaned, glaring at his father's chuckle.

"Again?"

"I thought you'd be happy to see Tony again"

Ron growled at his father, who just laughed before going back to his food, leaving Ron to grumble.

"Gibbs is coming?" Tim asked around a mouth full of meat.

"Swallow your food, and yes, his is. He also has a new little one, he's about your age"

Tim did as he told before smiling brightly, excited that he had a new friend to play with. After breakfast, Tim helped his brother and Daddy, both of them sighing at his dirty state when they finished.

"Alright bath-time" Tobias then announced.

Tim gasped and made a dash for a hiding spot.

"Oh no you don't" Ron said, catching his brother and carried him under his arms to the washroom.

"No, bath!" Tim protested.

"Yes, bath" Ron said.

Tobias chuckled, before going to his room to change, shaking his head at the sounds of squealing and splashing coming from the washroom. Once he finished changing, he started his rounds. He made his way to the balcony; he stretched his large gray wings, he gave them a great flap and took to the sky.

His Clan like all of the Winged Ones lived in the trees, wooden huts built from the base of the tree to the very top where he the leader and his sons lived. As the Alpha descended down, he waved and greeted at some of his clan mates that had awaken and were starting their morning ritual. Finally his feet touched soft grass.

"Morning Alpha"

"Morning Michael" Tobias greeted the Caption of the guards, "how is morning training coming along?" the Alpha then asked watching the soldiers as they spared against each other.

"Very well, the new recruits are getting better, though I worry about young Aaron, he's having trouble with handling a sword" the Caption said.

"I'm sure he'll get it" Tobias reassured, chuckling when one of the sparing matches broke off into a wrestling match.

"How are the borders?"

"There were some unknown Flocks in the western part of our territory, but they were merely passing through and didn't cause any trouble"

"Good, and what of the southern parts? Have there been any more thefts?"

"None so far, the guards posted there have probably made any one think twice before breaking into the vault again"

"Very good, let's keep it that way, though I would prefer to know who has been breaking in"

"We are still looking into it Alpha, Oi, Twins, knock it off!" Michael barked at the two soldiers who's wrestling had gone over to the others sparing.

Tobias chuckled before flapping his wings and flying back up, heading to the Grad Hall where many of the grand feast were held, after a quick word with the Head Cook to ensure that everything was running as planned for their guest, Tobias continued on his rounds. By the time he was done it was mid-day, and his guests were arriving soon.

**-NCISNCISNCIS-**

"Ready!"

Ron paused in putting on his robe, he looked over his shoulder and chuckled at the sight of his baby brother in a too big royal blue robe and pants that were also too big, backwards and inside out.

"Hmm, maybe we should try something else" Ron said, he finished dressing, picked up his brother and headed to the younger's room.

Ron was not surprised to find the clothes his brother was supposed to wear untouched, his brother had taken to wearing his brother and fathers clothes it made him feel like an grown-up.

"You can wear them later okay?" Ron said when he removed his brother's clothes and his brother pouted.

"Kay" Tim pouted.

Ron redressed his brother in his proper white pants and dark green silk robes.

"Done" the older sibling said doing the last button.

"_And right on time" _he thought when the sounds of the horn singling the arrival the Gibbs Flock.

"Come on"

Ron took his brother hand and together they headed to the balcony where his father was watching the sky, Ron and Tim stood by their father side and looked up to see three Winged Ones circling above, before they landed.

"Tobias"

"Gibbs"

Ron rolled his eye at the two leaders, before going over to the group behind him, his eyes narrowed at the sight of one of the males.

"Tony"

"Ron"

The two glared at each other a giggled drew Ron's attention to the little one in Ducky's arms said little one hiding his face in Ducky's shoulder when Ron looked at him.

"Who's this?" said Ron asked.

"This is our newest member Jimmy, say hello Jimmy"

Jimmy peeked up at the big Alpha before hiding back into the bigger Winged One's shoulder. Ron chuckled, the child had to be Timmy's age perhaps a year younger, with short dark brown hair, and blue-green eyes from what he saw before they were hidden. The little one's white feathered wings drooped as was expected from young ones, a tug at on his pants drew his attention to his brother.

"Up" Tim demanded, raising his arms.

Ron did as he was told, amusement in his eyes.

"Hey Runt" Tony greeted, poking at the child.

"Not a Runt!" Tim pouted before his eyes landed on Jimmy; "hi!" he then said with a little wave, "I'm Timmy, what's your name?"

Jimmy removed his face once again from Ducky's shoulder, he looked at Tim before answering "Jimmy"

"Wanna play?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy eyes lit up at the thought of playing before he looked over at his guardian, Duck smiled and nodded, Jimmy smiled and nodded at Timmy.

Both children wiggled a bit before they were put down, the moment their feet touched the floor the two shot off pushing past the two head Alphas, startling them.

**-NCISNCISNCIS-**

Later during the day, while his father, Gibbs, and Ducky walked about talking about politics no doubt, Ron and Tony both ended up babysitting the two younger ones.

"So, how did Jimmy come about joining your Flock?" Ron asked as he and Tony watched the two boys wrestle about in Tim's room.

"Both parents died during the winter, Ducky took him in" Tony said, eyes clouded with sadness.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Ron said, the winters had been harsh for his Flock as well, and poor Tim refused to leave the warmth of his brother and father's feathers during it, "he must miss them greatly"

Tony nodded, "Ducky says he has nightmares, Abby and Ziva try to make him feel better the next morning, it works but only a little"

"And how are they? Why didn't they come?"

"Ziva hurt her wing during training, so Abby's staying with her"

"How—never mind I don't think I want to know, you lot are an odd bunch"

Tony grinned, oofing when he was suddenly tackled by two hyper blurs, Ron laughed only to be tackled himself moments later.

**-NCISNCISNCIS-**

"How come you don't have any wings?"

Silence fell over the table at the innocent question, Ron and Tobias glanced at each other before looking at the youngest members at the table, lucky the rest of the hall were loud enough to not have heard the question.

"They haven't come in yet" Tim said over a mouthful of food, "Big brother says I'm a late bloomer"

"Oh…what's that?"

"I don't know"

The conversation was then forgotten by the two children for what they were going to do tomorrow.

"You have yet to tell him then?" Ducky asked voice low as not to alert the children.

"He's still too young, I don't think he'd understand" Tobias answered.

"I'd have to agree with Tobias on this one" Gibbs said.

"No, I'm not disagreeing with you, Timothy is still too young to know his true parentage, I just wonder is all, how will he take it when he does find out"

Ron looked over at his baby brother, who laughed and giggled with his new friend and dreaded that day.

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
